The Unkown Truths
by tomsluv
Summary: Harry and his friends are in their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. But there is more than love stirring in the air this year. They must join together as one. There is more than one child marked by Voldemort now. The final battle will begin, soon. GRLOVE
1. Back to Grimmauld Place

Ok. If you wanna be in the story then tell me and I'll see what I can do. - Sabrina  
  
The summer was drawing to a close as a young boy sat out on the field of his home. Life had become slightly complicated as school got tougher and battles became more fierce.  
  
'This,' he thought to himself, 'has got to stop. It will end soon. I can feel it.'  
  
Young Harry Potter was entering his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what troubled him wasn't exceeding his owls like most other students. It was something no other student in the world would ever have to face. For only he could face it. And he must face it alone. It was something he had been dreading for years. He was thinking, of course, about the battle that was soon to take place. The battle between him and Lord Voldemort. The darkness of Lord Voldemort seemed to grow more each day. Harry felt more on his feet than usual. More like Mad-Eye Moody. He would always be seen, this summer, with his hand in his right pocket, where his wand lay. Harry had been very alert this summer than any other. His aunt and uncle wondered what might be going on in "his world" but they never asked.  
  
Yet today was a more cheerful day for them all. Today was the day that Harry would leave Private Drive, not to return for months if not longer, or ever. It would happen soon. Tonight Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and possible other members of the order would come to take him from Private Drive to go to the hideout for the Order of the Phoenix. There, he would meet up with his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all of the members of the Order. As well as Fred and George. He, along with Ron and Hermione, were now of age to join the Order. Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, would possibly say no because of the danger it involves. Hermione's parents, both of whom are muggles, would more than likely say yes because, being muggles, they have no clue in their mind what it involves and would probably think it's a club for smart witches and wizards. Harry, on the other hand, had no family except the Dursleys and if he even asked them, they would bark with laughter and let him join right away so he would have a greater chance of dying. The only other guardian he had was Sirius, and because of his death, he couldn't stop him. Not like he would any ways. Mrs. Weasley wasn't even related to Harry and had no control over him. Harry was no more or less and orphan.  
  
If there was anything the Dursleys hated more than having to see a wizard, much less know they exist, is to be related to one. But, even they knew, that one day soon, perhaps even this year, both non-magic and magical people would have to join together to stop this war between good and evil. Which is why Harry's Aunt and Uncle had been a little cautious as well when in came close to dark. Even Dudley had now been given a curfew to be home at 5:00 each day. Dudley had hated it. He began being picked on by even his most trusted friends. He mostly blamed it on Harry.  
  
Yet, even he knew, no matter how dumb-skulled he is, that there was a war going on in the wizarding world. He knew more about it then he parents even. Every night, he would hear Harry talking in his sleep when everyone else was sleeping. But, he never teased him about it. Not because he was afraid Harry would blow off his head. No, because he knew the fear of this war, possibly more than anyone else except for Harry. He knew just as much as Harry what could happen if Harry failed in killing Lord Voldemort. Harry was still seeing strange nightmares. Some he couldn't describe. Some seemed almost as it he was seeing the future. He had seen some where he saw himself killing Voldemort. And some where he saw himself dying and the world turning to evil. But he wasn't the only one seeing them. Someone no one would ever expect was having the same dreams as Harry was. Yes, everyone who knew about the war was now living in fear for their lives, but there was someone else who unexpectedly feared just as much as Harry did. As if it wasn't just Harry's responsibility, but theirs as well. As the bright summer sky darkened to night, Harry waited patiently for the first signal. He had his trunk all packed, his broom in one hand, the other in his pocket, clenching his wand. He waited in silence. But he felt as if he weren't alone. As if someone was watching him with great attention. Harry turned around to see his cousin, standing there, watching him.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry questioned him.  
  
Dudley stood there quietly.  
  
"What?!" Harry barked. "I can't summon up a rosary if that's what you want.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dudley finally asked.  
  
"I've been hearing you pray at night. I don't need a guardian by the way so don't bother praying for me." Harry responded.  
  
Dudley just continued to stare at him. Harry looked up into the sky and saw the first signal. He then continued to search the sky for the next signal. Within in seconds he saw it. Then minuets later, four figures swooped down to the ground and landed right in front of Harry and Dudley who was now starring with great awe.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Said Tonks, who seemed happy to see him. "Um..., Harry. Who's that?"  
  
"That's just my cousin." Harry replied.  
  
Tonks seemed to be wearing jeans and a black shirt with gold lettering on it that read "I'm with the Seeker ---". Mr. Weasley was wearing his usual robes. Moody was wearing an eye patch, a cloak, and bawler hat. While Lupin wore his usual shabby clothes.  
  
"So, Harry. How's your summer been going?" Tonks asked him.  
  
"Ok." Harry replied.  
  
"I bet you can't wait for your apperation test?" She asked.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Moody asked.  
  
"All set. Mr. Weasley said.  
  
They waited a few seconds for the first signal. When a red spark shot into the sky, they all mounted their brooms. Dudley was watching in amazement. Seconds later, the second signal, a golden spark, shot into the sky. Within seconds, they were off and into the star-lit night. Harry loved being able to fly again. It wasn't Quidditch, but this was good for now. Flying his broom always seemed to calm him down, which is what he needed to do. He followed Tonks the whole way. He could barely hear the orders that Moody was shouting to her from behind. He looked down at all the cities and towns they passed and thought of what Hermione and Ron might be doing right now. Hermione was probably studying hard for her apperation test. Ron was probably thinking out Quidditch plays to show to Harry the minuet he got there. Harry had been made Quidditch Capitan the year before. Ever since, Ron had been trying to come up with new things to try out against the other teams to win. Not many of them worked but at least Ron had become a better keeper than before.  
  
He couldn't wait to see his friends. Lately, he had been keeping in contact with Cho Chang. They had tried dating but it didn't work out as planned. As much as Harry liked her before, after dating her, he felt different emotions. They had talked a lot over the summer by owls and she sent him a birthday card on his birthday but they weren't less nor more than just great friends.  
  
They were nearing Grimmauld Place. Harry made sure to follow Tonks and always stay right behind her. They slowed their brooms down as they went in to land. They landed right in front of numbers eleven and thirteen. Moody took out his light putter-outer he had borrowed from Dumbledore. Then he took his wand and with a wave of his wand said, "Dlawmirg!" Within seconds number twelve of Grimmauld Place appeared. Harry took his trunk and broom and started inside.  
  
Upon entering, Harry noticed many changes in the house. First off, it now looked cleaner than before. There were no unknown creatures in there either. Moody slammed the door with a loud smack! Harry covered his ears expecting to hear the loud shriek of Mrs. Black but all he heard was the sound of Moody walking towards the coat rack to put his coat on it. The house looked a lot more like a regular house now.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and started up to his room. When e reached his room, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the beds kissing!  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm.......well...We got together." Ron said nervously.  
  
"Well I can see that. That's great!" Harry replied.  
  
"Thanks mate. Um....guess who showed up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cho Chang. She showed up today, crying. She won't tell us what happened. She says she'll only tell you. You better go talk to her mate." Ron said.  
  
Harry put his things down on his bed and left the room to go talk to Cho. He wondered what had happened. When he was outside of Hermione's room, he knocked very softly, but loud enough to hear.  
  
"Who is it?" Cho's crying voice asked from in the room.  
  
"It's Harry." Harry replied.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked in the room. He saw Cho sitting on an empty bed near the window. He sat down next to her and they sat in silence for a few minuets. Then she spoke so softly that it seemed like a whisper.  
  
"He killed them. I saw the whole thing. He killed them as if they were nothing but a bug in his way." She said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Voldemort." It was the first time he had ever heard her say his name. "He came to our house. I saw him coming from out my window. I got my things and ran downstairs to tell my parents. When I got downstairs, he was already in our house. He raised his wand and killed my dad, then he started controlling my mom and making her hit herself as if it was some sort of entertainment. Then he saw me hiding on the stairs and and started to run. He tried to kill me, but instead, I got this."  
  
She showed him a scar on her right ankle. It was a R.  
  
"What does this mean?" She asked him.  
  
They said nothing for the next few seconds then she continued.  
  
"I ran back upstairs, got my things and flew to Hogwarts. I talked to Dumbledore and he brought me here."  
  
"I can't believe this." Harry said. Still eyeing her scar.  
  
Harry noticed she wasn't crying as much anymore.  
  
"Harry, I still like you. I've realized that Cedric would have wanted me to be happy and not pout over him. If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But I'll always be here in case you do." She told him.  
  
He had the urge. He couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Hoping she would return it he continued until she did. When they parted, Harry wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently back and fourth. His long forgotten butterflies from his 5th year were back again.  
  
I'm working on writing the next chapter. I know this one was long but that's what makes it better! Read and Review! 


	2. The Test

Mrs.Weasley woke them bright and early the next morning. It took a few tries for her to wake Ron up though. When all of them had woken up and were ready, they went downstairs for breakfast. Mrs.Weasley was making sure that they were all ready and looked nice. Once again, Mrs.Weasley tried and failed to straighten down Harry's hair.  
  
"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" She said struggling with his hair.  
  
"Nope. It's likes his father's. James had that problem too. But he always made sure it didn't so I guess you can blame your father for that, Harry." Lupin said. He smiled at Harry.  
  
Hermione was studying at the table with flash cards, making sure she knew it all.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you'll pass, Herms." Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"I'm just making sure I know it all." She replied.  
  
"Reamus, will you be taking the kids to their test?" Mrs. Weasley asked Lupin.  
  
"Yes, of course." He replied.  
  
As was planned, Lupin took them to the place of the apparation test. It was at the 5 floor in the Ministry of magic building. Ever since news of Voldemort's return, the Ministry had been quiet busy. No one had to pretend not to be in the Order anymore because now, ever wizard who was willing to fight or was strong and powerful was in it. Even the Minster himself was in it. When they reached the fifth floor, they all stepped out of the elevator and began their walk passed the many testing rooms for various reasons. They passed some that tested you if you were trying to be a Ministry worker. They passed some that were testing rooms for if you were planning getting on a Quidditch team. In addition, they passed many that were also for testing for your apparation test.  
  
When they reached room number 65, Lupin motioned them to go in. They all walked into a dark, gloomy room.  
  
"Welcome. The test begins now," said a voice in the dark.  
  
Harry then apparted back to where Lupin was waiting outside of room 65. When they had all apparted back to Lupin, they shared their test scores. Ron got an 88, Hermione got a 100, and Cho got a 98. They all apparted back to number twelve Grimmauld Place to tell the others the good news.  
  
That night, all the members of the Order came to celebrate them passing their tests. They were apparting everywhere. Harry, Ron, Cho, and Hermione were using magic for everything now that they were of age. It was 1:00 in the morning when Mrs. Weasley finally noticed the time and sent them all up to bed. Harry was just about to fall asleep until he heard a very familiar cracking sound. It was Cho.  
  
"Harry. Come on, follow me."  
  
Harry followed Cho out of the room and in to the hallway. She started leading him to the attic. They walked in and Buck Beak was there sitting by the window.  
  
"Isn't she amazing?" Cho asked him.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied.  
  
"Do you know how to fly her?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I learned in my third year." He replied.  
  
"Well then, let's go." Cho said.  
  
"What? We'll get caught."  
  
"Has that ever stopped you?" She asked him.  
  
He stood there for a minuet thinking 'NO!' He didn't say anything.  
  
"That's what I thought, Harry." She said.  
  
They both got on, Harry behind Cho. They flew around the town where they were. Luckily, it was cloudy outside so they could not be seen. They flew around for about an hour before Cho began getting cold and Harry turned around and headed towards the house again. When they arrived back at the house, they both got off, kissed each other good night, and went off to bed. Harry was having different dreams tonight.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked Cho the next morning.  
  
"Nothing. Everything is just perfect." Cho replied.  
  
"O.K. Sure. So where did you sneak off to last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No where. Why?"  
  
Hermione gave her a serious, tell-me-the-truth-cause-I-know-you-weren't-in- bed-when-you-were-supposed-to-be look at Cho.  
  
"Alright! Fine! I'll tell you. I went for a ride on Buck Beak." Cho replied.  
  
"And? Anything else. Not with Harry?"  
  
"Well, maybe." Cho replied.  
  
"Maybe! You went out flying around town on Buck Beak with Harry! Oh my gosh! I knew it. You guys are in love with each other! I knew it! It all makes sense now!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"What? What do you mean it all makes sense?" Cho urged.  
  
But Hermione had already left the room. Cho was utterly clueless about the subject. The only thing she knew now, was that she was in love, and weather Harry felt the same or not, she knew that he would always be there for her no matter what. Or will he? 


	3. The War Begins

The rest of the summer had been going great. With Harry's new found love and the fact that they could now use magic whenever they wanted to excited everyone. There had been no news of Voldemort for a month until a week before they were to return to Hogwarts.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"What was that?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
  
Ron and Harry both said aloud, "Pig."  
  
Just as they had said it, "Pig" came flying into the house with the mail and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley skimmed through the mail and as she came to the paper she gasped and fainted on the floor. Ron and Harry immediately jumped up out of their chairs to carry her to the couch. When Harry looked down to see why she had fainted, his scar seemed as if it would burst any second. Harry read the article aloud.  
  
"Voldemort sightings, deaths, and injuries are back"  
  
Many have wondered about the mysterious pause in Voldemort's actions this past month. Now, wondering will be the last thing we will think of doing. Voldemort has struck again and he may never be done. Last night, he attacked Hogsmede with about 36 death eaters. About 250 were killed in the attack and many are either missing or hospitalized. This has been his worst attack yet and many fear it will only get worse. Only about 100 survived the attack with only a few minor scrapes and injuries. Albert Wingleshed claimed that the death eaters were asking everyone, "Where's Harry Potter?" and killed or injured anyone who either did not know or would not say anything. The Minister of Magic cautions everyone to stay calm, be alert, and to stay out of public places.  
  
How could this happen? The war was starting and he was a soldier in it. The only soldier. He knew what Voldemort was like; he would take Cho if he really wanted to get him. He had to hide her somewhere safe. Hogwarts would be best but what if Peter got in and took her. He could not bear having her dead. He would kill himself. He knew exactly what to do. He had to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
The others were just as worried about the war as he was. Ron followed Hermione around everywhere she went with one arm holding her hand and the other in his pocket, clenching his wand. He often would hear Ron pop in and out of Hermione's room at the slightest sound. Harry was keen to keep a sharp eye on Cho. He feared for her more than his own life. Every day, there were more reports on deaths and injuries. There was a list of the people missing in the paper on Wednesday and a book on how to be better protected against Voldemort was being published and sent out to all wizarding families. Everyone was afraid. Instead of everyone going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, they were sent to you and the money was deducted out of your Gringotts account. Dumbledore sent a letter to all Hogwarts families to say that all seventh years may apart to the train but any students younger than that may go by either port key or floo powder. Both of which were set up so no students may be attacked on the way to the train. The war had begun and all could see it. However, everyone knew that this was not a war for good against evil, it was a war of Harry against Voldemort. 


End file.
